


[podfic] Wheatstalk of Infinite Light

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Field Trip, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Winona Kirk's Love For Outer Space, originally posted in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: ...Winona Kirk begins her love affair with outer space...





	[podfic] Wheatstalk of Infinite Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wheatstalk of Infinite Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170588) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Pre-Canon, Field Trip, POV Female Character, Winona Kirk's Love For Outer Space, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II

 **Length:**  00:03:42  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(Star%20Trek%20Reboot\)%20_Wheatstalk%20of%20Infinite%20Light_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
